Me Against the World
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: Superchic[k] Sometimes men just have to realize how much they need women... Lame sum but good songfic!


Disclaimer: I don't Bionicle or _Me Against the World_ (Superchick own the song).

**Me Against the World**

"What do _you_ know?!" Gali, Toa Nuva of Water, screamed at Tahu.

"I _know_ that we don't _need_ water!" he screamed back, pink eyes narrowed.

"You _think_ so!" She began to walk away. "Fine! See if I care what happens to you!"

* * *

_Wanna quit and give up_

_Simon says "To pack it up"_

_Shot down from all sides_

_Don't know why I try

* * *

_

"What does _he_ know anyway!" Gali muttered angrily to the sand and water. "All men are the same!" She sighed and sat on a wet rock, hugging her knees close to her armored figure. "Sometimes I wonder whether they really _do_ need me at all. They always end right back to where they were: fists about to fly!" She looked up at the sky with sorrowed, golden eyes.

Arguments between the Toa Nuva have only gotten worse over the weeks of not being able to control their elements. If the Kal were trying to tear them apart, they wouldn't have to. The backbone of the team had decided to leave and never speak to her brothers _ever_ again.

* * *

_So take this and kiss it_

_Goodbye won't miss it_

_I wanna go back to L.A._

_I don't belong that's what they say_

_

* * *

_

"What's her problem?" Tahu asked to the air. "She acting so childish— even for her! Damn Gali! Damn team! Damn unity!"

"Toa Tahu Nuva?" someone— a Matoran, no doubt— asked. "Is there a particular reason you are cursing Toa Gali Nuva?" Tahu turned to see Takua, Ta-Matoran Chronicler standing there.

"She's such a prick." Tahu stated.

"All women are." Takua said. The Toa of Fire gave him a quizzical look. "Jaller has fallen head over heels in love with this Ga-Matoran named Hahli. Neither of them will admit it though."

"You seem concerned." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm gonna lose my best friend."

* * *

_They said "Don't try to change the world_

_You're just a girl"_

_So it's…me against the world today_

_I'm gonna do it my own way

* * *

_

"Toa Gali…" Hahli said, looking out to the Toa of Water. The pretty Ga-Matoran dropped the net she had been mending and made her way over to her village's Toa.

"Excuse me, Toa…" Gali jumped, shocked, and looked down at the Matoran.

"Hahli, right?" the Toa of Water asked. The pretty one nodded. "Have you come seeking advice?" Many Matoran came to Gali seeking her wisdom. They would ask their Turaga, but they preferred Gali, for she seemed to understand more than the village elders.

Hahli shook her head and said, "More so to give it." She gazed out into the big blue.

"Give it…?"

"Yes," she said, turning back to the Toa, "you look as if you need it more than anyone else I know."

* * *

_And though nobody understands_

_I'm gonna make a one girl stand_

_It's my Independence Day_

_I can't waste time on what they say

* * *

_

"Do you know how hard it is to loose a best friend, Toa Tahu Nuva?" the blue masked Ta-Matoran asked. Tahu shook his head. "Neither do I." Takua grinned. "Or at least, yet." The smiled withered a little from his mask. Tahu patted him on the head.

"I hope you never have to." the Toa of Fire said softly. "It's hard. _Very_ hard. Friends are all around you, but a best friend is like a rare and powerful mask. You always want to have it near you at all times. Loosing it is the last thing you want. So you do what you can to protect it with all your heart.

"Chronicler, you've just made me realize something that I've been doing wrong for so long. And for that I thank you." Takua stared in confusion as the Toa of Fire surfed away, towards the ocean… and towards Ga-Koro.

"What was he talking about? Jaller's like a really cool mask?" He looked around cautiously. He pulled out a notebook and charcoal, and sat down on the cooled lava. "Maybe I should _help _Jaller make this Ga-Matoran crazy about him. He _is_ my best friend after all."

* * *

_If we believe when we have faith_

_We're gonna change the world someday_

_Back again one more time_

_Couldn't keep me down last time

* * *

_

"What makes you say I need advise, Hahli?" Gali asked the young Matoran.

"Everyone needs advice— even Toa." Hahli said, a small smile on her Kaukau. Gali chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose that is so."

"You and Toa Tahu have fought again."

"How did you…?"

A blush spread over her mask. She looked down at her feet and the rock.

"Turaga Nokama has taught me many things… even to read the minds of those who are troubled."

* * *

_Leaving what I know on faith_

_To take on the world and make waves_

_Still standing defiant_

_Maybe me against the giants

* * *

_

"She has?"

"Yes. Turaga Nokama thought it sensible. I daren't go against her word. She _is_ Turaga of Ga-Koro, after all."

"She wouldn't mind. Nokama is very able to forgive you."

"I know, but… I'm not Macku or Kotu or anyone else. I'm me. I think everybody shuns me because I can read their minds. I fell into silence after that." The Ga-Matoran's smile faded as she spoke.

"Hahli, you're just naturally shy. You are who you are. They all _love _you."

"Just as the other Toa Nuva love _you_ for who you are."

* * *

_L.A. wasn't built in a day_

_Games going long but I still play_

_They said "Don't try to change the world_

_You're just a girl"

* * *

_

"One of my brothers wishes me to never exist." Gali said, crossing her arms. Hahli's smile returned.

"Out of love, hatred burns it to the ground. Then, out of the ashes of hatred, rises a stronger love. He really loves you Toa Gali. Just give him time, he, too, will learn in what it means to love with all of your heart."

"How do you know?"

"Men are simple; they don't show emotion when other men are around— or anyone else, most of the time. They believe that they have to be strong, especially leaders. We women are more complex. We must always allow ourselves to show a certain amount of emotion, and when we are alone, we can let it all go. We try to protect ourselves from the dangers of pain and heartache. But somehow they always manage to find us. We women want independence and dependence at once. We aren't afraid of who we are, like men. We are proud people."

* * *

_So it's…me against the world today_

_I'm gonna do it my own way_

_And though nobody understands_

_I'm gonna make a one girl stand

* * *

_

"We want to show ourselves and hide away." Hahli continued. "Men don't realize that without us, they'd be lost. There's be no mothers, no sisters, no friends, no nieces, no aunts, no grandmother, no life. Without us, there'd be no life. We are the power, the center of life. We are powerful and weak at once. Toa Tahu just needs time to adjust. He'll eventually understand everything, once he has learned to listen, instead of being the one that is listened to."

"And when will that day be?" The two jumped when a male spoke. They turned to see Toa Tahu Nuva standing there, arms akimbo.

* * *

_It's my Independence Day_

_I can't waste time on what they say_

_If we believe when we have faith_

_We're gonna change the world someday

* * *

_

"T-Toa Tahu Nuva!." Hahli gasped. She quickly scrambled off the rock and bowed. "I apologize for anything I have said to— " He cut her off.

"It is fine, young one. You may leave." he said. The Ga-Matoran dashed off, her mask as red as his armor.

"Tahu." Gali said, acknowledging the Toa of Fire.

"Gali." he said back, bowing a little.

"Why did you come here?"

"To… to apologize."

* * *

_(If we believe, when we have faith_

_We're gonna change the world someday_

_If we believe, when we have faith_

_We're gonna change the world someday)

* * *

_

"Apologize?" Gali asked, trying not to sound surprised.

"Y-yes." he said, not looking at her. It was silent, only the sound of waves lapping at the shoreline. "Hahli made many true points about us men."

"Oh?" Gali cocked a brow.

"Yes. Gali… without you, all of us would be lost."

"How so?"

"You hold us together, as a sister and as a… good friend." He paused, to see if she had anything to say. When she didn't speak he continued. "The others should not have to suffer by my faults."

"And yet they do."

"Yes, I-I know. Can you forgive my foolish antics, for the sake of them?"

* * *

_They said "Don't try to change the world_

_You're just a girl"_

_So it's…me against the world today_

_I'm gonna do it my own way

* * *

_

Gali thought about it. Forgive Tahu and be the responsible one, or not forgive him and the others suffer? She didn't like the fact that they'd suffer for her not being there. And so she sighed and gave in.

"Maybe." Tahu looked at her, stunned.

"Maybe?!" he asked, raising his voice.

"I _will_ forgive you, _if_…" Gali met his eyes. Tahu groaned.

"_If_…?"

"If you admit, in front of the others, how much water really _is_ needed amongst Toa."

Tahu gaped at her. She knew he would never do such a thing, so why even _suggest_ it?

Gali giggled, peck him on the cheek and dove into the all powerful and mighty water. The Toa of Fire just stood there, unable to comprehend the situation. He finally shook his head and gave up.

"Women! Why are they so damn confusing!"

* * *

_And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's my Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
If we believe when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

* * *

_

**Song: Me Against the World**

**Artist: Superchick**

**Some notes I'd like to make: This was written for a guy friend of mine who says women are lesser beings in every way. He said if I write a fic about _why_ women are superior to men, he'd give me twenty bucks, get me a boyfriend, _and_ admit over the announcements (Every room in my school has televisions, that announcements play on, constantly through the day… unless they are last minute… I attend a public school now… yah!) that I was right and he was wrong. He was so fucking pissed! Not only did he get made fun of and I got twenty (American) bucks, but I got guys _fawning_ over me. Me of all people! That's a good deal.**

**Also, it does not say in the bible that you cannot swear, it just says _not_ to use God's name in vain. It's wonderful with what you can learn from a female pastor. Yeah, this church I go to has an awesome female pastor. She really goes into depth about things. Very creative.**

**I cannot forget to mention about my evening. I went to go see this emo play and then had Chinese food. I got this fortune cookie (they were created in America btw) that says: **

"**You have an active mind and a keen imagination. **

**Lucky # 10, 20, 38, 29, 17, 31**

**Learn Chinese: Answer, Hui-Da, (and them kanji for Hui-Da)"**

**Weird, huh? Fate is a strange thing these days.**

**Wow… eight pages long… including notes… I need a life. **


End file.
